A Prank Call Gone Too Far
by TrueChiz
Summary: Sam is bored. What happens when she decides to prank call Freddie and takes it too far. Better then it seems, I hope. Please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- **_**This is a new fic I thought of. The characters might seem a little OOC in this story. Sam is supposed to sound really mean in the beginning and Freddie is really gullible. I got this idea from the night my cousins and I prank called people. Prank calls are a lot of fun, I recommend it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't iCarly. The only thing I do own is The Phonerina.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Sam's POV**

It was me, alone in the Shay apartment. I was really bored. I didn't have anything to do. Carly was on a date with a new guy Rhys, and said not to call her any time before 10. Spencer was at the latest art museum trying to get the museum to buy his latest sculpture, The _Phonerina_. A ballerina made entirely out of different phones.

Thinking about phones reminded me of something I used to do heaps of times when I was young. Prank calling!

I sat on the couch, scrolling through my contacts, choosing the perfect victim when I came across, _The Nub_. I smiled to myself; Freddie was really gullible and always fun to mess with.

I blocked the caller ID and quickly dialled the number and waited impatiently for Fredpoo to pick up. I had the best prank call in the history of prank calls. It rung a few times until he finally picked up the phone.

"Good evening, Freddie speaking," I rolled my eyes at how dorkily polite he was.

"Hello, Freddie" I said in a manish voice.

"Hello, may I know who's speaking?"

"Yes, this is Logan,"

"I'm sorry, Logan who?" he replied.

"Oh, must have forgot that," I said, trying to chuckle and sound like a man at the same time, "Logan Benson," I heard Freddie gasp on the other line.

"D, Dad?" He stuttered completely shocked. I had to suck in a sharp breath to stop myself from laughing. Freddie was so gullible.

I didn't know much about Freddie's dad. Only his name and that for some reason left Freddie and his mother when he was only two.

"Yes, son it's me,"

"How'd you get my number?" Freddie asked quizzingly, "Never mind that, why'd you call?"

"Well, I was just feeling so terrible about leaving you and your mother and I want to make it up to you," I said trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. I bet by now Fredhead was jumping up and down on his nuby Galaxy Wars bed sheets.

"Yes, but can I just say one thing first?" I asked through the phone, trying helplessly not to laugh.

"Of course," he said.

"GOT YOU!" I screamed into my phone, before cracking up laughing.

"What?" Freddie asked confused as ever.

"God nub," I said, recovering from fits of laughter, "I just prank called you, you're so gullible,"

"Wait," his voice sounding different than the normal nebbish one, "So this was all a set up? My dad's not really coming back?" Suddenly realising what's happening.

I groaned, "God Freddie, you're so stupid, why would he want to come back to your crazy mother and your dorkish self,"

"Oh," that was all he said. He probably thought he was stupid for believing me. I smirked.

"You know you are probably the most gullible person I have ever met," I said happily that my plan had worked.

"Bye Sam, I hope you enjoyed that," he said sadly.

"Oh yeh, that was SO much fun" I got up doing a little happy dance.

"I hate you," his voice cracked. That was the last thing he said to me before he hung up.

Best Prank Ever!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- **_**How was that? Worth continuing?**

**Please review. They always make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- **_**Sorry for the wait. I usually try to update sooner. Thank you for all the AWESOME reviews. I really appreciate them. This chapter is REALLY short. It is pretty much about Freddie's reaction to Sam's prank call.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Freddie's POV**

I just stood there, in the middle of my bedroom, sinking in what just happened. Sam prank called me. She said my dad was coming back, but it was all just a lie. She just wanted something to entertain herself with.

I was feeling the pain now and it stung. Her words stung. I couldn't even describe how I felt. The fact that my dad would probably never come back.

I still couldn't believe she would do something like that. Well I knew Sam loved to pull pranks but this was plain mean.

I flopped across my Galaxy Wars bedspread. I was really angry at the moment but more than that, I was depressed. Sam knew what happens when people bring up my father. I didn't even know why he left. All I remember was waking up one day and he was gone. He didn't say why, just the night before he left, he said that he loved me. He kissed me on my forehead and left my room. That was the last time I saw him. I sometimes wonder if the real reason he left was because of me.

I sighed burying my face in my pillow. Sam was right. My dad left us fourteen years ago and I'm certain he will never come back.

I didn't feel like doing anything. I didn't want to leave the apartment, talk to anyone; I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- **_**I'm sorry it was super short. I will try to update the next chapter soon. **

**Please, please, please review. Think of the children.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- **_**Here is chapter 3! Thank you SO, SO, SO much for the lovely comments! I will try to update sooner. I live in Australia and we have only a week left of school left!**

**You know by now that I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Sam's POV**

It has been three days since I had prank called Freddie and between those three days I haven't seen Freddie once!

I was starting to get worried and I could tell Carly was too. It was Tuesday morning and school was going to start very soon. Carly was pacing up and down and I was leaning against my locker stuffing ham in my mouth. "Where is he?" Carly asked franticly, "Freddie never misses two days of school in a row!"

"Well the last time I talked to the nub was when I prank called him on Friday night," I said to Carly.

Carly spun around to me, "What did you say?"

"The last time I spoke to him was on Friday night when I prank called him,"

"About," she motioned me to continue.

"I pretended that I was his dad and that I wanted to come back," I shrugged, it was no big deal, I just prank called him and man did I get a good reaction.

Carly looked at me blankly, "WHAT?" she suddenly yelled, giving me a surprise, "Why did you do that?"

I was now confused, "What? What did I do wrong?"

"You brought up his dad!" she shouted at me. I still didn't know what she was getting at. She sighed, "You know Freddie's sensitive about his father. He doesn't even know why he left!" She yelled at me.

I didn't get what the big deal was. "Well it was just a joke and the nub should know that his dad is never coming back," I argued back, trying to prove my point.

"That doesn't mean you can just ring him up and tell him that!" She exclaimed.

"Well how do you know he's just sick or something and what I had said didn't bother him?"

Carly gave me her look, "Do you remember what happens every Fathers' Day? He just stays in his apartment and mopes."

"I don't have my father on Fathers' Day either and I don't lock myself up in my apartment sulking!"

Carly paused for a moment, thinking, "What didhappen to you dad?" Carly asked.

I looked at the floor shaking my head. "I don't really like to talk about him." Carly shrugged it off before going back to her point.

"When school finishes, you and I are going to Freddie's apartment and you are going to apologise," she ordered with her hands crossed over her hips.

"No can do Shay, my mum just bought a new TV, gonna smash the old one with a baseball bat."

"Sam," she warned. I ignored her; I slammed my locker shut and started walking away. "Where are you going?" She shouted over my shoulder.

"Class," I called, not bothering to turn around. That was the only way to get away from her, she was making me apologise. No way! Momma ain't gonna apologise to a dork.

"But you never go to class before the bell rings,"

"Bye!" I shouted over my shoulder before running off. I saw her shaking her head, before I ran around the corner to class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- **_**Please review! They always make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**iDon't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Carly's POV**

Later that day, after school finished, I walked to Bushwell by myself. I was hoping to catch Sam but she had managed to sneak out of school as soon as the bell rang.

I stepped out of the elevator and stood outside Freddie's apartment. I was going to try to convince Freddie to come back to school.

I knocked on his apartment door and waited for someone to open it. It took a while but eventually Mrs Benson opened it. She had a smile on a face which was quickly replaced with a frown when she saw me. I guess she still hates me for that taco truck incident.

"Uggh, what do you want?" she asked disgustedly. She held the door just wide enough to stick her head out the door.

I put my sweetest smile of my face, "Is Freddie here?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Yes, why?"

"I just wanted to talk to him,"

Mrs Benson sighed and opened the door a bit further, "You won't be able to. I've tried talking to my little Freddiebear but he never comes out of his room!"

I gave her an encouraging smile, "It's not your fault," I paused for a bit, "Can I at least try to talk to him?"

Mrs Benson swung the door fully open and I walked in. "Take your shoes off first,"

I rolled my eyes and Mrs Benson's freakish behaviour. I wandered up to Freddie's bedroom. "Freddie? It's Carly. Can I come in?" I asked sweetly from outside his bedroom door.

I waited for a response but nothing ever came. I tried turning the door but it was locked. "Freddie?" I called a little louder. "C'mon Freddie open the door!" I paused for a moment, "Please, for me?" This stunt always works. A few minutes went by and still nothing! Dang, that used to always work.

I felt something touch me feet. I bent down and saw a piece of paper with some writing on it that said _Go Away_.

"Geez, if you wanted me to go away, you could at least tell me to my face," I yelled through the door before stomping out, grabbing my shoes on the way.

I walked into my apartment to find Sam sprawled out on the couch with a fat cake half in her mouth watching Curly Cow. I slammed the door shut and turned the TV off, my hands crossed over my chest and I stood angrily in front of the TV.

"Hey!" She yelled angrily, standing up. "I was watching that!"

"I was just over at Freddie's place." I told her, she didn't say anything so I continued, "I tried talking to him but he must be too depressed to talk to me because he told me to go away by sliding a piece of paper under his door that said '_go away_'!"

She looked at me amused. I sighed, shaking my head. She didn't understand that Freddie if stayed in his room forever, there won't be any more iCarly and everything will be different.

"You really hurt him! Again!" I yelled at her. She looked at the floor then back at me, guilt sinking through her.

"You know Freddie's sensitive when you talk about his dad in front of him," I yelled again when she wasn't saying anything, "But you still did it!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" she asked. I bet now she was defiantly feeling guilty. There wasn't anything I could do. I had tried going to his apartment after school but he would never open the door. I have called him and texted him but nothing.

"You have to go across the hall, to his apartment and apologise for yourself! There is no point texting him, saying you're sorry, you have to tell him face to face. I've tried all I can, but it's up to you," I started to walk away.

"You know I don't like apologising," she yelled over my shoulder.

I shook my head and turned around. "If you want to get Freddie back to the real world than that's the only thing you can do." I didn't want to argue with Sam anymore, so I stomped upstairs to my bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- **_**I thought this chapter was neh.**

**Thank you SO much for the lovely positive reviews. Please keep 'em coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the lovely people out there who have been reading and reviewing my story.**

**iCarly, me? Nah ah! That could only happen in a million years.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Sam's POV**

After Carly stomped upstairs I decided I should go across the hall and apologise to the nub. I am already starting to feel bad about prank calling him, and Pucketts don't feel bad!

I walked across the hall to his apartment and turned the handle to find it was locked. I will just have to pick the lock. I reached into my hair and pulled out a bobby pin. I easily picked the lock and strolled inside his apartment, passed crazy and straight to Frednub's bedroom.

I stood outside Freddie's bedroom door, and took a deep breathe. I knocked on the door, which is something I rarely do, and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" Freddie asked from the other side of the door.

"Sam," I paused, "Can I come in?

I waited for him to answer. I heard footsteps and the door swung open revealing Freddie. He was wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms and an under shirt. His hair was messy and hanging over his forehead, instead of it being gelled back.

"Hi," I said, walking into his room.

He closed the door behind me, "Hey."

I took a deep breathe, "Look, I'm sorry, okay." He sat down on his bed and I took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry for prank calling you and for pretending to be you father." I sighed, "That was really mean and I should have thought twice before doing that."

Freddie smiled, "It's okay."

We sat the in silence until Freddie spoke, "So, what happened to yours?"

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, "My what?"

"Your dad, what happened to yours? Why'd he leave?"

I sighed; I didn't like talking about my dad to anyone. I never really did. The only person I had ever talked about my dad to was Carly.

I looked at the floor, my hands fiddling with a loose thread on my t-shirt, "He left," My gaze still on the floor, "I don't even know why. He probably got sick of my mum." I felt Freddie's hand rub my back.

We sat there together, on his dorky Galaxy Wars bed spread.

"Sam?" Fredpus's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned my head to face him, "What nub?"

"Thanks,"

I knitted my eyebrows together, "Why are you thanking me?" I questioned.

"For being a good friend," How was I a good friend? I played a horrible prank on him, treat him like shit and he still calls me a friend, let alone a good one.

"How am I a good friend?"

"Well you can make my life a bit painful sometimes and take your pranking a little seriously,"

"A _little_?" I interrupted him.

"Fine really seriously, but you just told me about your dad and now I kinda understand why you act the way you act, so thanks.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I've been feeling weirdly when I'm around the dork. It's a strange feeling and I haven't felt it when I'm with anyone else before. I shifted closer to him and I noticed that he did too. I started to lean in and before I could stop myself my lips were on his.

The kiss was magical, soft and sweet. I had missed his soft pink lips on mine since we had first kissed two years ago. Our lips moved in time with each other's, neither of us missing a beat. Freddie deepened the kiss, moving his hand to my face and gently caressing my cheek with his thumb. We both pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN **_**Good? Bad? What'd ya think? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, an update! Sorry about not updating this story but here it is, chapter 6! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Freddie's POV**

Wow! That was all that went through my head the moment we broke apart. There were so many things floating through my head. The moment our lips touched, it felt magical. I kinda felt the same sparks that were there during our first kiss. I'm surprised I didn't feel those sparks when Carly and I had kissed. I thought you only feel those sparks when you're kissing someone you like. I don't like Sam. I can't! We're too different. I can't like Sam, can I?

My thoughts were interrupted by Sam yelling at me, "What the hell Benson! Why'd you kiss me?"

"Why'd _I _kiss you? You kissed me!"

"You were the one who leant in and kissed me!"

"No, we both leant in! And you were kissing me back!"

Another awkward silence went by. Wow, we seemed to be having a lot of these awkward moments.

"Look," Sam spoke, breaking the silence, "Let's just pretend it never happened."

I nodded, "Okay."

We both sat together staring at each other, "So…" I said nervously.

"I-I'm gonna go," she stood up awkwardly and walked slowly to the door.

"Hey," I called out. She turned around to look at me. "Thanks," I gave her a small smile.

She nodded and returned a smile before walking out of my room.

I sighed as I flopped back onto my bed. Sam and I had just kissed, _again_, and she said to just pretend it never happened. But the thing was I _didn't _want to pretend it never happened.

**Sam's POV**

I closed the door of the Bensons' apartment and walked straight into 8C. I knew that the moment I stepped foot in Carly's apartment, questions would flood in about how it went with Freddie.

"Sam!" Carly stood up from her spot on the couch, "How'd it go with Freddie? Did you talk to him? Did he forgive you? What happened?"

"Carly, which question do you want me to answer first?"

"All of them!"

"Well," I started, "It went well. We talked and stuff and he forgave me and… that's all,"

She eyed me carefully, "Okay…"

"I'm gonna go get some ham," I said, changing the topic.

"Okay, well, Rhys and I are going out to that new Chinese restaurant. You're welcome to stay here 'till I come back," I nodded and settled myself down on her couch.

I decided to watch some Girly Cow but my mind kept drifting back to what happened between Freddie and I. We had just kissed and what surprised me more was that I think I kinda liked it. But one thing that confused me was what did he mean by _thanks_?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- **_**Hope you guys liked that. Please review!**

**Who liked "Coming Home" sung by the iCarly cast? I did! They all sounded great but Jennette should have sung more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N- _Yay! Finally an update! Sorry for such a long wait. I've had a writers block on this story. A really short chapter but anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: *sniff sniff* don't make me say it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chpt 7<strong>

**Sam's POV**

It had been a few nights since the incident that shall not be mentioned. Carly and I were lying lazily in her bedroom. We had shot iCarly earlier that night and Freddie had left long ago leaving Carly and I by ourselves.

"So," Carly began, starting a convocation, "everything's alright between you and Freddie?"

"Yeah. I told you what happened a few weeks ago. Everything's fine and dandy," I lied. The truth was that ever since Freddie and I had talked and ever since the kiss things have been nothing but awkward between us. We put on an act when we were in front of Carly, trying to act as normal as we could but when she left we barely talked.

Carly nodded uncertainly, "Yeah, but you guys barely talk now. What's up?"

"Nothing's up, everything's fine,"

"C'mon, I'm not stupid. Ever since you went over to Freddie's apartment you've been acting different. Something happened between you and Freddie. Something big, what was it?" Carly asked, sounding a little excited and giddy at the end.

I sighed, "Nothing's going on. I'm getting tired; let's just go to sleep,"

"Sam, you're gonna have to tell me sometime."

"Night," I turned the light off, leaving Carly to wonder what was going on.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Freddie had returned to school. Things have returned to practically normal now. We hadn't brought up what happened a few nights ago and I want it to stay that way but my mind keeps bringing up what happened that night. There are so many questions left unanswered.<p>

"Freddie!" I yelled, running towards him. He was heading towards the library. We both had study period now. Carly had a different class and this was the perfect time to talk to him.

He turned around smiling when he saw me, "Oh hey Sam." He stopped walking and waited for me to catch up to him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

I fidgeted with a loose thread on my hoodie, "Remember a few nights ago, I came to your apartment to, um, apologized to you?" I asked, mumbling the end of the sentence too embarrassed to say it out loud. He nodded, "and before I left you said _thanks,_ what did you mean by that?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, you kind of helped me figure out something. Something important."

"What?" I asked nervously.

He took another deep breath, running his hand through his hair. He only did that when he was nervous, why was he nervous?

"Now don't freak out when I tell you this but..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- _sorry, I just had to leave it as a cliff hanger. Who can guess what Freddie's gonna say next?**

**Like? Dislike? Please give me your reviews! It'll mean a lot. **

**This story is coming to an end soon so please stay with me 'till then. **


End file.
